I'm Coming Home
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: "Cause I'm Coming Home Baby" What happens when a certain someone leaves for a couples months and has to be gone away from his entire family. He just misses them so much. But when his wife gets that message. Linstead One Shot
**April**

Jay hugged Erin last time before walking onto the airplane. Erin wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled through the tears. Jay grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to his family. Hank stood behind her holding her two year old son Easton. Easton put his arms out and started crying for Jay.

"I'm gonna miss him too bud." Erin said choking on the tears. Easton was put down and he fell down crying throwing a tantrum.

"Bud, Daddy will be home soon.. I hope." Erin said trying to reassure Easton about Jay. She picked him up and they walked outside. Erin put Easton in his car seat then closed the door.

"Hank,I'll see you tomorrow. Easton and I are just going to go home." Hank shook his head then hugged Erin tightly.

"I'll be fine. It's just 10 months. I think I can handle it. I hope I can." Erin said wiping the tears from her eyes. She backed up and climbed into her car. His cologne filled the air, smelling like him. She looked at the picture of him on the dash and smiled.

"Mama." Easton yelled. Erin turned on the tv and soon after Erin never heard a peep from him again. She pulled into her driveway and parked the car. She got out and unbuckled Easton. Erin put him down and grabbed his hand,then they both walked to the door. Erin unlocked it and looked around trying to remember Jay. She put Easton down for a nap then she plopped herself on the couch and started watching Tv.

 **July 4th, 2018**

Easton ran towards Owen his older cousin and slid down the waterslide. Easton laughing as they both went down it. Owen started tickling him in the water. "Stop it!" Easton yelled.

Erin sat down and placed a hand on her belly,smiling at her son. "So Erin,what is the baby?" Natalie asked

"I'm not saying.. It's a surprise. Jay and I decided to keep it a secret,the same way with the room.. It's already done with." Erin smiled looking at Owen playing with Easton.

"Oh come on Erin. You have to tell us." Kim begged sitting down, Adam smiled as he sipped his beer and his son ran around the yard chasing the dog. Adam laughed as his two and half year old son fell to the ground after pulling Ace's tail.

"Okay. I'll tell you what we plan on naming the baby.." Erin confessed. Kim smiled

"If the baby is a girl her name is Lillie Rae and if the baby is a boy his name is Taylor Jay. Actually surprise… I'm having twins." Erin smiled real big. Kim got up and hugged her.

"So you are having twins?"Kim asked smiling.

"Yeah. Jay and I are having twins.. Due December 25th." Erin heard the computer ring she opened it and it was skype with Jay.

"Hey Jay,happy fourth." Erin said.

"Hey baby, how's my babies doing?" Jay asked smiling real big as his best friend sat next to him.

"Hey Erin!" Ryan said Erin waved.

"The babies are doing fine. Easton misses his daddy." Jay frowned

"I bet he does. Where is the little monster?" Easton started running away from Owen as he was being chased.

"Easton,come see Daddy!" Erin exclaimed picking up her son and sitting her on her leg.

"Daddy." He exclaimed

"Hey bud. I miss you a lot. I'll be home soon." Easton started laughing

"I wiss you too." Easton said.

"Okay bud. I'll see you soon. Give Momma a kiss for me." Easton turned around and gave Erin a huge kiss. Jay chuckled and hung up the call.

"I wuve you daddy." Easton said one last time before jumping down and going to play with Owen and Isaiah.

"Jay, you should have told her." Ryan hit his arm lightly.

"I can't Ryan. The stress is bad on the twins. She'd be heartbroken if I told her." Ryan shot him a dirty look.

"Jay,we've been best friends since we were five. I know you and if you don't tell her. I'm calling her right now and telling her. She deserves to know." Jay scoffed taking off his hat.

"Yeah she does but not till I go home which is in december."

"Jay that's when the twins are born. You need to tell her." Jay chuckled

"You are helping me with a plan.. So December 25th is when the twins are due. I want to come home Christmas morning when Easton is opening the gifts." Jay smiled real big as he wrote down what he had just said.

Ryan laid back and laughed. "Jay,those things only work in the movies." He crossed his arms

 **December**

Erin woke up early she had pain in her lower back but she knew it's nothing until she realized what day it was. She was 9 months pregnant. Her due date was today.. She was hoping she wouldn't go in labor today. Jay wasn't home yet and it would all be a big mess if he wasn't here for birth.

"Momma,where is dada?" Easton asked

"I don't know bud.. I'm hoping he comes home soon." Easton crossed his arms.

"Otay." He walked out towards the kitchen. Hank was making breakfast. They had stayed at Hank's the night before since the next morning was Christmas.

"Damn it Ryan. Our plane is delayed because of the snow. I'm never going to get there." Jay complained.

"Jay,I have Shane waiting for me. I haven't seen him in a year." Ryan said making a phone call. Shane walked over and saw the number on his phone.

"DAD!"

"Hey bud,are your aunt and uncle treating you alright?"

"Yeah they are. I got a new phone." Shane chuckled

"Alright bud. I gotta go. Merry Christmas." Ryan hung up the phone.

Erin felt something drip between her legs. "HANK!" She yelled. Hank ran to the room and grabbed her arm then helped her into the car. Adam and Kim were there so they kept Easton for her.

"I need a room. My daughter is in labor!" Hank yelled The nurse grabbed a wheelchair and wheeled her up to a room.

Jay looked around the airport. "I need to get home." Jay cried

"Jay,chill. You'll be home."Jay stood up looking to punch his best friend.

"Whoa bro." Ryan threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm not going to punch you." Jay started laughing as he lightly hit Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan stepped back and sat down.

 **2 hours later.**

"Flight number 228 for Chicago. Is ready for takeoff." Jay grabbed his bag then ran towards the plane. Ryan following.

"Thank you for your service." The guy behind them said. Jay turned around and smiled it was a 13 year old boy.

"Thank you. That made my day.."

"Well you are overseas kicking ass so I could say that. It's the least _I could do._ " Jay smiled at Ryan.

"What do you want to be when you growup?" Ryan asked

"Probably Rangers or Marines." Jay fist bumped Ryan.

"Choose the Rangers. That's what we are."

Jay buckled in and sat back.

Erin started pushing and an hour later Taylor and Lillie Rae were born.

"Momma, who's that?" Easton asked

"Your brother and sister Taylor Jay and Lillie Rae." Easton crossed his arms as he was put on the bed, he crawled closer to the twins and kissed their heads.

"Momma,dad" Easton pointed to the door with Jay standing in it. Jay stood in the doorway with a bouquet of Erin's favorite flowers pink roses.

Erin looked up and smiled so big as she held the twins for the first time.

"I'm home baby I'm home." Jay said happily..

 **Just a little one shot, because I'm nice and I wanted to write something... I thought of this from soldiers coming home and I was watching videos... I may still use this family again in a different one shot, so be on the look out. Thanks for reading. Sorry if its bad. I kinda a little bit rushed it**


End file.
